Beast Boy No More
by Phantom Moon
Summary: New power? Giant demonic wings ripped out of his back and his face contorted into a grotesque wolflion hybrid. He was frightened of what was happening, but he was more frightened because he enjoyed it. Is this the end of the Beast Boy we knew? Slight BBR
1. The Nightmare Begins

Beast Boy No More

Disclaimer: I don't own TT and this story is based off of something that happened to BB/Changeling in the comics.

"Beast Boy?... I'm so sorry." His eyes were closed when he heard Raven's solemn voice above him. It was the best wake up call he'd ever had, but her words confused him. Suddenly he felt a wave of pain rush to his body as though it had surfaced from beneath a giant black lake. His eyes snapped open and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Raven squeezed her eyes shut and turned away, not wanting to see his pain. Beast Boy tensed up and almost started to twitch, but fell limp. Raven refused to show any emotion further then closing her eyes and turning away, but she felt so much pain. How could she have done this? She should have known. She silently glided out of the medical bay her hood hiding her face. She passed Robin in the hallway, she kept her eyes down, away from his pitying look. She didn't deserve anyone's pity. She finally reached her room, she phased through the door, sat on her bed and began to meditate. She would never hurt anyone again.

_Flashback_

"_Raven you've been acting kind of strange. Is everything ok?" Robin asked as Raven glided into the kitchen area to make some herbal tea._

"_Friend Robin is right, has anything been wrong of late?" Starfire asked hovering a few feet in front of Raven with big pleading eyes._

"_No." Raven answered in her normal monotone. But something was wrong, she could feel her anger slowly forcing its way to the surface, she could keep it under control she just needed to meditate. She couldn't hear the argument Beast Boy and Cyborg were probably having. She looked up from filling the kettle with water to see Cyborg and BB had turned away from their game to look at her. The same look of concern pasted on both their faces. "Look I'm just having trouble meditating. It's nothing." She placed the kettle on the stove and turned it on. They were all still staring at her. Raven could feel her anger rising. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. "Stop staring at me." _

"_Raven, we're just worried about you." Robin said, sympathetically._

"_Don't be. I'm fine." Raven said bitterly. The kettle was making a sound that was the beginning of a whistle. Raven clutched the counter so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She could feel Trigon presence growing stronger. Beast Boy had gotten up from the couch and was behind Raven, looking worried. The kettle was whistling loudly._

"_Raven." Beast Boy said and placed a hand on her shoulder. Raven lost control._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" Raven screamed, Trigon's voice and undertone to her own. She whirled around and sent black energy through Beast Boy's veins. Beast Boy's pupils constricted and he screamed a horrid animalistic scream._

"_RAVEN, STOP!" Robin screamed at Raven. She couldn't hear him. She was smiling horridly. Beast Boy had fallen and was twitching horridly on the ground._

"_Friend Raven, do not make me hurt you!" Starfire pleaded. Cyborg leapt over the couch and changed his arm into a sonic cannon._

"_Rae wake up!" He yelled at her. Raven was now laughing, horridly ignoring everything except Beast Boy's pain. Suddenly everything was covered in smoke and a fist drove Raven into unconsciousness._

A/N: Will update, reviews or no.


	2. What's Happening To Me?

What's happening to me?

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Beast Boy woke up screaming. Sweat stood out in beads on his forehead. He had had an infinite number of nightmares, filled with a grotesquery of creatures neither animal, man or alien. They frightened him worse then death, he saw them appear before his waking eyes and at the front he saw their leader. With his crown of spikes and cruel white eyes.

It was the Beast.

Beast Boy froze and screamed louder, though it sounded so inhuman. He squeezed his eyes shut , and still saw the hellish army of creatures. He felt someone shaking him by the shoulders.

"Beast Boy! BEAST BOY!" Glass shattered and Beast Boy opened his eyes to see Raven shaking him frantically. Beast Boy gazed into space, his emerald eyes blank. "BEAST BOY!" Two other medical beds near them collapsed. Beast Boy blinked, he looked so sad.

"Rae, what's happening to me?" Beast Boy asked pleadingly. Raven slowly let go of him and pulled her hood over her face.

"I don't know." Raven said completely monotone, as if she hadn't been screaming moments before. They shared a moment of silence, an almost understanding silence. Suddenly the door burst open and there was Cyborg followed by Starfire and Robin, all of them wielding their respective weapons. Beast Boy turned away from Raven to face the other Titans.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked, trying to think of anything other then the army of horrific creatures he had seen only moments ago. The other three Titans looked confused and lowered their weapons.

"What happened?" Robin asked, bluntly.

"Yes friend Beast Boy, your screams were most… Loud, we are curious as to their cause." Starfire said politely, hovering a few feet above and behind Robin.

"Yeah man, you really scared us." Cyborg said, kindly.

"Guys don't worry about me. It was just a… Nightmare." Beast Boy said with a sigh. He turned back to look at Raven, but saw that she was gone. Beast Boy was slightly surprised, but didn't show it.

"You want us to stay here with you? You still got 2 more days in bed, before we're sure you're ok." Cyborg asked, obviously worried about the little grass stain. Beast Boy did his signature grin and said, with a chuckle. "No worries Cy. I'm fine. You guys go and get beauty sleep, god knows you need it." Cyborg and Robin smirked a bit at this while Starfire just looked confused.

"You're not such a pretty sight yourself BB. Get some sleep, we'll see you in the morning." Cyborg said and left the medical wing followed by Robin who was listening to Starfire saying something about a Tameranian medicine. Now Beast Boy was left alone to fight against the nightmarish army which haunted him.

A/N: Enjoy.


	3. Mental Slaughterhouse

Mental Slaughterhouse

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Beast Boy's nightmares had stopped. He didn't dream anything at all, in fact. He opened his eyes as if he had been awake for hours. He sat up and stretched, he hadn't felt this refreshed since the day he turned into the Beast. He shifted on the bed so his legs were hanging over the side of the bed. Then he noticed the IV sticking out of his arm, he gently pulled it out and jumped off the bed.

"You have thrown out all of friend Beast Boy's tofu?" He heard Starfire say as she and Cyborg walked down the hallway towards the medical wing. Suddenly Beast Boy was there.

"DUDE YOU DID WHAT!" Beast Boy fumed. Cyborg shiftily looked to his right side then his left.

"Uhhhhhhhh-" Was Cyborg's lame response before Starfire cut him off.

"Friend Cyborg has thrown out all of your tofu foods." Starfire said giving Cyborg a look. Beast Boy was suddenly in Cyborg's face waving his arms frantically.

"DUDE HOW COULD YOU THROW OUT ALL OF MY TOFU!"

"It was easy. I opened the trashcan then took your tofu out of the refrigerator and put it in the trash." Cyborg said simply. Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"DUDE-" Beast Boy began.

"It was going bad!" Cyborg said, looking for an excuse.

"DUDE ITS TOFU! IT DOESN'T GO BAD!" Beast Boy said accusingly.

"Er." Cyborg ran away faster then you could say 'THAT WAS MY FAVORITE TOFU!'

"It is most wondrous to see you out of bed, friend Beast Boy." Starfire said as she gave Beast Boy an 'Oh so wonderfully bone crushing hug.'

"Air. AIR!" Beast Boy pleaded. Starfire, blushing, quickly released him.

"You must come for breakfast!" Starfire said, and dragged Beast Boy to the kitchen, while Beast Boy made such complaints as 'BUT THERE'S NO TOFU!' and 'HOW WILL I SURVIVE WITHOUT MY TOFU!' Robin was sitting at the table and Cyborg was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Raven was nowhere to be found. "Hello friends is the breakfast ready?"

"Almost Star. Still cooking the bacon." Cyborg said cheerfully from the kitchen. Beast Boy sank sullenly into a chair while Starfire floated over to sit next to Robin.

"What am I supposed to eat now?" Beast Boy grumbled as he sank into his seat. Suddenly he felt a metal fist shove something into his mouth and clamp it shut. It tasted juicy, salty and delicious, Beast Boy chewed and swallowed it before he knew what it was. Cyborg released Beast Boy's mouth with a broad smile. Beast Boy raised his eyebrow and gave Cyborg a questioning look, while thinking 'I KNEW IF I PRACTICED I'D BE ABLE TO RAISE MY EYEBROW! SWEET!' "That was good. What was it?" He asked completely oblivious to Cyborg's triumphant smile.

"Some grade A, kick ass, freaking awesome, world famous BACON!" Cyborg said gleefully. Robin and Starfire slowly turned to look at Beast Boy, afraid that their friend may have exploded in fury. When they heard the impossible.

"Yum, ya have any more?" The other three Titans gaped at him.

"But… You're a vegetarian… And you're Beast Boy…" Cyborg spluttered. Beast Boy just smiled, grabbed the rest of Cyborg's bacon, shoved it in his mouth and ran off joyfully grinding the bacon between his teeth.

"I think friend Beast Boy has captured the cold." Starfire said, still in shock. Cyborg was still trying to get two and two to equal four.

"But… That bacon wasn't even cooked."

A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger eh? Thank you for reviewing if you did. If you didn't it would be very nice if you did. Constructive criticism is great. Flames are not. Until next chapter.


	4. The Thirteenth Hour

The Thirteenth Hour

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Raven looked at the clock on her table. Its ticking echoed throughout the silent room. It read midnight. She let out a sigh and thought: Good, the others should be asleep. Her door opened as she glided out into the hallway. She paused when she reached Beast Boy's door, keeping her distance so that it would not slide open automatically. Her hood covered her melancholy expression in shadow as she was filled with regret and sorrow for what she had done to Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered to the door, hoping her words did not fall on deaf ears. Not wanting to find out whether or not Beast Boy had heard her, she sank into the floor and appeared moments later in the kitchen. The cupboard flung itself open and Raven dug through it until she found her box of tea leaves. She placed the box on the counter, filled her black kettle with water, turned on the stove and placed it there to boil. Raven pulled her hood down and gazed out at the bay. Its surface looked like black glass, because oddly enough the water wasn't moving, it was as though it were frozen. She didn't know what to make of this, and despite trying to sort her thoughts so that she could figure out what was causing this, her thoughts drifted back to Beast Boy. What had she done to him?

"His red hand corrupts the land,

His four eyes see only lies,

His two horns call a rain of thorns,

His dark seed evil will feed,

His gem shall destroy all of them."

Raven whirled around to see Beast Boy standing there, eyes blank and mouth open in a malicious gape.

"Beast Boy?" She asked cautiously. Beast Boy spoke again, his voice too monotone to be his own and too animalistic to be human.

"The tides shall cease,

The end of peace,

Once was man now is Beast,

And of mankind there'll be a feast." Raven knew this had to do with her… With Trigon. Whatever she had done to Beast Boy, it would not just go away with time, but Raven didn't know what to do. She had never been so scared, cold tears filled her eyes.

"Beast Boy stop!... Please…" Raven pleaded. Beast Boy just smiled maliciously, his eyes still blank as though he were looking a great distance.

"Hell will come to consume them,

Because of the Beast, because of the gem

So approaches the end of hope,

When all mankind will swing from a rope."

Raven felt tears run down her cheeks. She had worked so hard to destroy him, there was no end! There can't be!

"BEAST BOY STOP!" Her voice filled with an infinitesimal amount of fear. She levitated a few inches off the ground, her powers slipping beyond her control. Beast Boy was laughing, a horrid bitter laugh, filled with hatred and insane joy. Suddenly he stopped, his eyes clear and a confused almost scared look upon his face. Raven sensed this sudden change, regained control and landed soundlessly on the floor. She walked towards Beast Boy and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Beast Boy?" Beast Boy suddenly flung his arms around Raven and hugged her desperately. His breathing was ragged, he was crying.

"Rae, what's happening to me?" He sobbed. Raven was shocked, she had never seen him like this. She didn't know what to do, so she gently and awkwardly wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't know." She said, her voice monotone. No matter how much she wanted to help him, she couldn't risk losing control again. She couldn't allow herself to feel. Beast Boy let go of her and wiped his tears on his sleeve. She pulled her hood over her face masking any emotions that would appear there.

"Raven, please help me." Beast Boy pleaded. "You did this to me! Please help me!" His tone became angrier and it hurt her. She turned away from him.

"I'm sorry… I can't." With that, she was gone.

A/N: Yay. Another chapter done. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews. I will thank you all individually at the very last chapter. Until next time.


	5. From The Shadows Of The Heart

From the Shadows of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

"WHY CAN'T YOU HELP ME! WHY? Why?..." Beast Boy called desperately to the darkness where Raven had been standing. He felt all strength leave his legs and his knees jammed into the cold kitchen floor linoleum. He placed his gloved hands on the floor and breathed heavily. What was happening? He suddenly felt himself sink into darkness.

"Beast Boy? Friend Beast Boy please awaken." Beast Boy heard Starfire's worried voice above him and lifted his head sluggishly.

"Uh?" Was Beast Boy's lame response. The he noticed that he was flat on the kitchen floor. He placed his hands on either side of his head and pushed himself up off the floor, groaning slightly. "What time is it?"

"It is nearing the hour of 9." Starfire said, looking slightly concerned. Beast Boy shook his head to clear it.

"Where's Raven?" He said it so naturally, so casually, and masked all his anger and sorrow. Starfire shook her head slightly.

"I do not know." Suddenly the alarm flashed to life. Starfire offered him a hand and he took it to help him stand. Cyborg came running in and Robin was already there. Raven didn't show up. Beast Boy felt slightly angry that Robin hadn't so much as glanced at him. He always put the city first.

"Hey BB." Cyborg said cautiously.

"Hey." He responded tiredly. Starfire released his hand and glided over to Robin.

"Friend Robin, what is the trouble?" She asked worriedly. Robin closed the document on the computer and turned around.

"It's just a robbery me, Cy and BB can handle it. You keep an eye on Raven." Robin said, smiling softly to comfort her. Starfire smiled softly in return.

"I shall begin to make a feast of Zeryn'll Glorg." The cheerful Tamaranian said and rushed off to the kitchen. Robin ran out the door with Cyborg and BB following suit. They stopped at the garage.

"Sorry you have to fight today Beast Boy, but we're really gonna need your help without making Starfire suspicious and Raven has been acting a bit off lately." Robin said seriously, putting on his motorcycle helmet.

"Why? What's up? I thought it was just a robbery." Beast Boy said scratching his head confusedly. Cyborg had a perplexed look on his face. Robin mounted his motorcycle and turned to them.

"I lied. It's Blackfire." With a metallic growl, Robin sped off into the city. Beast Boy and Cyborg blinked and looked at each other.

"Pterodactyl or T-Car?" They paused, then said T-Car at the same time. Beast Boy got into the passenger's seat, while Cyborg sat into the driver's seat. The car shook slightly when Cyborg got in. Beast Boy buckled his seat belt and put his knees against the dash. Cyborg saw this, winced at it and pressed the ignition button. They drove in silence for a while before Cyborg finally spoke.

"So B, what's up? Ever since… _That _happened everyone's been a bit on edge. Plus you've hardly done anything but watch TV. Not to mention Raven being well…" He trailed off, his eyes still on the road. Beast Boy wasn't looking at him, he was staring at the shimmering bay. His expression determinedly serious, it looked wrong for him to have that expression. Not in a way easily detected, but in an unnerving way.

"It's nothing." Beast Boy said, in a tone of voice which was all too familiar.

"Come on B, I can tell something is up. I'm your friend and I'm not gonna stop asking you till you tell me." Cyborg said kindly, but stubbornly.

"Nothing!" Beast Boy said angrily staring out the window. Cyborg sighed and concentrated on the road. The rest of the ride was silent. Making the 15 minutes feel like an eternity. Finally they reached Jump City Square, where Blackfire was causing havoc.

"Blackfire!" Robin yelled up to her, dismounting his bike. "Since you're Starfire's sister we'll give you one chance to surrender." Blackfire chuckled, pausing in her onslaught of Starbolts.

"That's so sweet Robin, but I really wish I could have seen my sister. I do miss her ever so much." Blackfire said mockingly. Cyborg jumped out of the car with his cannon raised, soon followed by Beast Boy.

"This is it Blackfire, surrender or we'll be forced to fight." Robin said again in a commanding tone, raising his grappling hook and aiming it at her.

"Sorry Robin, but I never surrender." Blackfire smirked and threw a giant Starbolt at Robin, it hit him full on in the chest and a disgusting cracking sound rang through the air. Robin grunted as he hit the ground.

"Robin!" Cyborg said, and in that one moment Blackfire shot him with a Starbolt too. Beast Boy looked around, frightened.

"What's the matter miss your friends?" Blackfire taunted and raised her arm to toss another Starbolt. Beast Boy thought: Shift into something! Anything! Suddenly a grotesque creature came to his mind's eye. He thought of no animals. His face extended into a wolfs snout with the features of a lion. Giant bat-like wings tore out of his back. His hands became clawed and scaly. The rest of his body, including his scorpion tail was covered in a demonic natural armor. He felt relief rush to him. Everything he held inside of him was released. It frightened him… And he enjoyed it.

A/N: Yay cliffies. Seeya later.


	6. I'm a Murderer?

I'm a… Murderer?

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Beast Boy grinned maliciously and shifted back to his human form. Blackfire's body lay twitching on the ground before him. His grin faded to a look of horror. He stumbled backwards a few steps. Cyborg sorely stood up and ran over to Robin. Robin was unconscious with three of his ribs cracked. Cyborg carefully picked him up then walked over to Beast Boy. He followed Beast Boy's shocked expression and soon his face was contorted in a similar expression.

"Oh man…" Was his only reaction. Beast Boy looked at him, afraid.

"I don't know what happened! I couldn't help it! I… I couldn't turn into an animal." Beast Boy said, in a melancholy confusion.

"Man, we've got to call the police… And an ambulance." Cyborg said, trying to figure out how one acts in a situation like this. Beast Boy took one more look at Blackfire's body and, collapsed to his knees. "B you have to stay here and make sure no one touches Blackfire's body…" Cyborg said, looking sadly at Beast Boy. Beast Boy just nodded numbly, looking downward. He didn't look up until Cyborg came back several hours later. "I called the others. Starfire's with Robin… Raven couldn't come."

"BS." Beast Boy said, still grimly looking at the ground.

"What?"

"I said: That's bullshit." Beast Boy said looking up, he could hear the sirens of the approaching ambulances.

"B, she's trying so hard to help you.-" Cyborg began.

"THEN WHY ISN'T SHE HERE?" Beast Boy screamed and ran off. Cyborg shook his head and said "Poor B."

Beast Boy collapsed into a chair in the living room, panting hard. Starfire apparently had gone to her room, probably to tend to Silky. He had run over 5 miles. He closed his eyes and hot tears ran down his cheeks. "Raven. I know you can hear me." He whispered to the darkness. Raven was locked in her room, her eyes feverishly scanning the pages of her spell books, looking for something that did not exist. She still heard Beast Boy. "What have you done to me, Raven?" Raven continued searching through the books.

"I don't know." She mumbled, not even thinking about it.

"I turned into something not human, not animal, not even a plant." Beast Boy chuckled tiredly at this last statement. "And I… I…" He trailed off. Raven paused her reading. She sensed a great deal of sadness and regret from Beast Boy. Her floor turned black as she sank into it, only to appear next to Beast Boy in the living room. Her hood was over her head.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Her voice was almost more monotone then normal. Beast Boy didn't open his eyes.

"I killed her."

Suddenly Raven felt a wave pain flood over her, and she heard a voice in her head.

_Thank you, Daughter._


	7. There is no The End

There is no The End

A/N: Sorry for the short chap.

Disclaimer: If I owned TT then my walls would just be giant pictures of Red Star, BB and Kid Flash. But they aren't. (Sigh)

Beast Boy felt it too.

All of his muscles tensed up in reaction to it, his breathing grew shallow and fast.

Raven just looked distant, as if she were seeing something that no one else could.

You have passed on my influence, expanded my power. Soon I will come to your world. Through you and your little boyfriend.

No. We destroyed you.

No daughter. I live on. In you and now your little boyfriend too.

No...

"I have to leave," Raven said to Beast Boy, monotone and never meeting his gaze.

"Raven, what's happening? Please tell me what's happening!" Beast Boy pleaded through the waves of pain. Raven still didn't face him, her hood still over her head. It was quiet for a very long time. Raven didn't say a word, then finally.

"I can't."

Beast Boy stood up and began to race toward her.

"Wait Raven!" But she was already gone. So Beast Boy collapsed onto the couch and sat there, sucking in breath between his clenched teeth, trying to make the pain stop. He soon passed out from the pain.

Raven grabbed her mirror, breaking her normal stony facade. She soon found herself walking throuhgh her own mind, a feat that always unnerved her.

"Hello? Something's going on and I need to find out what." She called throughout her mind. There was no answer except for a demonic chuckling. Raven's eyes widened slightly and she quickly began chanting her mantra so that she could escape her mind. She felt a hand close around her throat.

"Not this time, daughter."


	8. One for Sorrow

One for Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own TT.

She grabbed at her throat, trying to break her fathers grip, but he just squeezed tighter. Her body began to shake with strain, twitching painfully. Soon she went completely limp, and Trigon tossed her aside easily. He crouched next to her, and heard that her breathing was shallow and pained.

"You're determination is admirable, but naïve. How could you hope to succeed where so many have failed? You whose only strength comes from me?" He stood up, towering over the fallen figure of his daughter, and turned his four gleaming eyes to the Forbidden Door. Without a word, he approached it, and grinned as he stepped through.

Beast Boy's scream seemed to shake the tower, and all the other Titans had woken up immediately. He was still screaming when they found him, contorted in pain on the floor of the living room.

They tried everything they could to wake him up, they shook him, they told jokes, they threatened him, they even splashed him with water, but he just kept screaming, eyes wide, pupils dilated. Eventually they reluctantly left him, so that they could try and decide what to do.

Robin angrily paced the length of the hallway, muttering his thoughts to himself, but Cyborg was the first to speak.

"I checked his vitals when we were in there. At the rate his heart is beating, he should have died a long time ago. But his breathing and his brain waves are both normal."

"Robin, what can we do?" Starfire pleaded, she wanted to help. Desperate tears rolled down her face. Robin stopped, stiffened and began to shake. He was known for being a bit of a hot head, but he knew exactly what he had to do, despite what the others would say.

"Find Raven." He said solidly, and menacingly. He stood tall, determined to get to the bottom of this, determined to save at least one of his friends.

Then he heard a voice whisper into his ear.

"I'm here."

And he was terrified.


End file.
